Reunited
by MimiroruStar
Summary: Serena wants to confess to Ash during the Kalos Cup, but things don’t pan out how she hopes. Pearlshipping and Rivalcrushshipping, Onesided Amourshipping


"Cmon guys! We have places to be!" Ash boomed loudly to Serena, Clemont and Bonnie. It was the weekend of the Kalos cup and trainers from around the globe were coming to Kalos to partake in the battling. It was a world famous event and Ash Ketchum was absolutely thrilled for it.

During the World Cup event, every participant and viewer was to stay in the hotel part of the Lumiose Conference. Ash had packed his bag rather fast as he wanted to get there.

"Ash, the World Cup isn't running away from you or anything." Serena giggled, looking at the raven haired boy. "But Serena, I'm just so excited to get there.." Ash trailed off, which caused the blonde haired girl to giggle again, with a blush on her face that Ash didn't seem to notice.

Throughout the Kalos journey, Serena had feelings for Ash that had grown wild. She had been telling herself she needed to confess before their journey ended, but she was struggling to build up the courage. Once the world cup ended, Ash had one more badge to obtain and then the Pokemon league to battle, and then he was leaving back to Kanto.

"You could always go back to Kanto.." Serena told herself. "Serena! Come on!" Bonnie boomed, tugging on her arm. "Clemont and Ash are waiting in the limousine!" Serena's eyes blinked, "A limousine?" She asked.

Bonnie and Serena wheeled their suitcases outside, the tall blonde haired girl's eyes widened when she indeed saw a limousine. "How fancy.." She blurted.

"Each group being transported to the Lumiose Conference is being transported in a provided limousine!" Bonnie boomed, taking Serena's hand and leading her into the vehicle, leaving their suitcases for the driver to put away.

The driver then got inside and began driving. "What's this?" Serena asked, pointing to a bottle placed in a bucket of ice with three glasses beside it. "It's Champagne!" Clemont boomed, taking the bottle and reading it. "Bonnie isn't allowed near this." He insisted as his sister whined.

Clemont popped the bottle opened and poured three glasses, one for himself, one for Serena and one for Ash. They thanked him and took a sip each.

Ash gagged, not liking it. "I'll have it!" Bonnie boomed but Clemont refused. "I'll have it." Serena shrugged as Ash willingly gave her the glass. She enjoyed the taste.

The limousine soon pulled up at the Lumiose Conference, which meant the group had to find their hotel rooms. The four stepped out of the vehicle and collected their bags, thanking the driver before wheeling them inside.

Gary Oak had arrived to the Lumiose Conference early, the plane from Kanto had arrived earlier than expected, which was no problem.

There was one person he'd been hoping to see on the plane and that was Misty Waterflower, his ex girlfriend who he still loved dearly. He was still heartbroken, which was usually unlike him.

Gary wheeled his suitcase alongside him as he stepped into the elevator, which was going to the second flood. Once it opened, he stepped out of it and walked through the hall, counting the numbers on the doors as he walked, until he found his; #237.

He looked at the names on the door; Ash, Gary, Clemont and Brock. He blinked when he saw Brock's name, he wasn't a trainer. He didn't question it though, it was going to be good to see Ash and Brock again.

Gary swiped his entry card into the door as it fell open. He wheeled his suitcase inside to one of the beds.

Ash and Clemont stepped out of the elevator, saying goodbye to Serena and Bonnie. They wheeled their suitcases down to #237. The door was to their surprise, open. The duo walked inside to find Gary.

"Gary!" Ash boomed as Gary's face lit up. "Ashy Boy!" He greeted back.

Serena and Bonnie wheeled their suitcases on the third floor, looking for their room number, #564. Serena's demeanour had changed since Ash and Clemont left, sparking Bonnie's curiosity.

"Sere~ Why are you sad?" The young girl asked. Serena's shook her head, "I'm not sad." She insisted. Bonnie then pouted, "You are! Since the boys left, you seem different." That caused Serena to blush lightly. "Do you have a crush on one of them?" Bonnie asked as Serena shook her head, her face bright red.

"Look Bonnie, we're here!" Serena quickly pointed to their room, the door was weirdly open. "Who opened the door?" Bonnie asked, now curious, which made Serena glad she wasn't focused on her anymore.

The duo walked inside to see a tall girl with orange hair, her back turned as she was rummaging through her suitcase. "Uh, hello." Serena awkwardly said. "Hm?" The girl turned around, her eyes lit up at the site of the pair, "Oh, hi! You two must be staying in here too.. My name's Misty." She smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, my name's Serena." The tall girl bowed. "And my name's Bonnie!" Bonnie boomed, getting down on one knee and taking Misty's hand. "You are really pretty! You would make a perfect wife for my brother!!" The small girl boomed as Misty was confused.

"Bonnie!" Serena growled lowly, dragging Bonnie away from Misty. Misty just laughed, "How cute, unfortunately for your brother - I have a boyfriend." The orange haired girl admitted.

Ash, Gary and Clemont took the elevator to the bottom floor. They decided to wander around, noticing there was a room with some big tables, with bottles of wine and glasses placed on the table. In another room, was a lounge area with couches, beanbags and a fireplace. In the last big room was an empty buffet table, which assumably would be filled for dinner, and some tables to sit around and eat.

While exploring, Ash and Gary took the time to catch up. Ash was upset to hear that Gary and Misty had broken up, Gary seemed upset over it still. Ash gave him a pat on the back, "I want to say something helpful but I'm hopeless with these situations." He admitted before the trio burst into laughter.

"Ash? Gary?" A voice piped up. The three boys spun around to meet eyes with a tall man, tanned with brown spiky hair. Ash's expression turned into a big smile, "Brock!" He boomed as he raced over to him, "I didn't realise you were coming!" He added. Brock chuckled, "Couldn't miss seeing you battle in the Kalos cup... this sort of like old times." Brock chuckled.

"Ash!" A voice piped up as the raven haired boy spun around to see three girls walking over to them, Serena had called him. "Ash!!" Misty's voice piped up as she raced over to the raven haired boy. The girl brought him into a surprise hug, in which he hugged back. Serena bit her lip as she saw this.

"It's been so long!" Misty admitted, pulling away from the boy. "It really has.. how have you been?" Ash asked. Gary found himself a little awkward standing here, being near Misty and her not acknowledging him at least by saying hi, did hurt.

"I have been great." Misty said before her eyes darted over to Brock who stepped beside her. The orange haired girl linked her hand with his before leaning on his shoulder, which made Ash's mouth drop, as well as Gary's. "Are you two.. dating!?" Ash boomed, excitedly.

Misty and Brock just laughed, before looking to eachother, then looking back at their surprised friend, "Yeah we are." Misty admitted. Ash was really surprised by this but happy for them, they deserved to be happy together. When they were younger, this would have seemed really odd because of their slight age gap, but as Ash and friends were in their late teens, age gaps didn't seem to matter as much to them.

Gary watched Misty and Brock, feeling a ping at his heart, he missed Misty and being with her, but she had easily moved on. Serena was at ease, seeing Misty and Brock hand in hand, that meant Ash was still available for her.

"Oh god I'm a horrible friend-" Ash boomed, putting an arm around Clemont. "Misty, Brock - This is Clemont!" He boomed as they all chuckled. "It's nice to meet you." The lovebirds replied as Clemont gave a smile, "It's nice to meet you too."

Time had passed and many more people turned up, many more greetings were made. Eventually, everyone had spread out and the only people left with Ash were Serena and Gary.

They all sat by a table, Serena and Gary drinking the wine, but Ash wasn't interested. Something about his demeanour was different. "Ash, is something wrong?" Serena asked, worry painted on her face. Ash looked up at her and silently shook his head. "Oh come on Ashy boy, we can obviously tell something's wrong, you're acting different." Gary added.

Ash let out a sigh, "There's just someone I really wanted to be here tonight.. and they're not here." He admitted. Serena felt uneasy about that statement, who particularly was he meaning?

That's when the double glass entrance doors opened and in walked a group of people, Gary, Ash and Serena got up, wanting to see who walked in.

Barry, a fiery boy with a good fighting spirit, Ash should have known he would turn up. Paul, a rather quiet guy who had a weird way of training Pokemon, but he was surprisingly strong. Zoey, truthfully, Ash was surprised to see her, she was very committed to contests.. maybe she had a change of heart... but most importantly, his old friend Dawn.

Ash's demeanour took a 360 turn when he saw Dawn. The raven haired boy looked over to her, about to call her when she then noticed him too, her eyes lit up. "Ash!!" Dawn called out, beginning to race over to him. It was then Serena knew who Ash was hoping to be here.. This blue haired girl who was currently running towards him.

Dawn finally dodged some people in the crowd as she came over, dashing in her heels. She finally got to Ash and the pair happily hugged, much to Serena's disgust. The two then separated, with grins. "I was hoping you'd show up." Ash admitted as Dawn gave a wink, "You should know I'd be here."

"The plane from Sinnoh was really delayed." The blue haired girl admitted. "Dawn! It's nice to see you again." Gary piped up as she turned to him, smiling again, "Gary! Hey!" She chimed as the two hugged, this put Serena at ease.. Maybe Dawn was just overly friendly.

The two separated. "Hi Dawn.. My name is Serena." The girl finally introduced herself being neither Ash or Gary were seeming to introduce them. "Hi! I've heard about you! It's nice to meet you." Dawn boomed. That comment caused Ash to blush, which Serena noticed. That made her realise that Dawn was no threat, they were just close friends.

"Hey would you like a drink?" Serena asked, as Dawn nodded, "I'd love one." She admitted. Serena then lead Dawn away from the two boys.

"So, what's the deal.." Gary grinned as Ash looked confused. "What are you talking about Gary?" He asked. Gary kept his grin, "It's clear to me that you either like Dawn or Serena, which one is it." Ash's face turned red, "I don't like them like that." He tried to cover up. "It's pretty obvious you do." Gary eyed him curiously as Ash tried hiding his face. This all stopped when there was an announcement that food was ready, both Ash and Gary's eyes lit up as they were both hungry.

Serena had lead Dawn to a table where there was an unopened bottle of wine. She eagerly poured herself a glass, before pouring another one. "You're too much of a lightweight for that much wine.." A voice piped up, Dawn turned around to see Barry and Paul, Barry had spoken.

Dawn rolled her eyes, "This second glass isn't for me." She insisted, before picking them both up, handing one to Serena. "Right, Serena?" She asked as Serena awkwardly nodded, taking the glass.

Dawn looked to both Barry and Paul before taking a drink, finishing it in one long scull. She then took the glass away from her mouth before shooting the two boys a grin, "But you really shouldn't underestimate me." She admitted, pouring herself another glass before leaving.

Ever since Ash had left Sinnoh, Dawn, Barry and Paul had some sort of rivalry going on. It never made sense but only recently Dawn was feeling more ganged up on as Barry had admitted to her that he was beginning to have feelings for Paul, which meant Barry wasn't so challenging towards him.. which caused Dawn to feel the need to prove herself more as it seemed to be two against one. The two girls had walked away, leaving Barry and Paul a bit surprised.

Ash and Gary began to eat, talking as they did. "Do you and Misty at least talk?" Ash asked Gary as he sighed, noticing Misty and Brock in the near distance, in eachother arms. "We don't talk much, maybe when we see eachother we say hi but.. Everything's changed." Gary admitted.

"I'm sorry about that." Ash sighed, though the raven haired boy couldn't deny he was so happy for Misty and Brock, he felt bad for Gary. "Oh well.. She seems really happy with Brock.. I guess I'll just have to move on." The brunette admitted, biting his lip. "I'm sure you'll find someone who makes you forget about Misty." Ash smiled. Gary chuckled, "Oh Ash.. You never forget about your first love.." He trailed off. Ash didn't know what he meant by that, as he hadn't had a girlfriend before.

"Ash!" Serena chimed, as she and Dawn walked back over. "What's wrong with Dawn?" Ash quickly asked, getting out of his seat to help her. "Hey! Don't talk like I can't hear you." Dawn huffed, "I'm fine, just a little shaky." She admitted, empty glass in her hand. Truthfully, she was only a little shaky, but as Ash knew nothing about drinking and side effects, he worried. "She just drank a lot of wine at once. Like two glasses too quickly." Serena admitted, bothered by how much he cared. She kept reminding herself that Dawn wasn't a threat.

"Here, sit beside me.." Ash decided, helping Dawn into the sit next to him, to Serena's disgust. The blonde haired girl took a seat beside Dawn and Gary. The brunette boy poured a glass of water and slid it over to Dawn, "Thanks Oaky." She said, taking it. Serena felt at ease, she prayed that Dawn liked Gary or something crazy, just to keep her away from Ash. "Dawn and Ash are just good friends.." She told herself.

As the group ate, the hall began to clear out as some people went back to their rooms and some left to wander around the city. Pikachu, Piplup, Umbreon and Braixen were busy playing with other Pokemon, they had been having fun since they arrived with their trainers. The four Pokemon came to their trainers and curled up under the table to sleep, it was getting late.

"It's dessert time!" Ash boomed as dessert was now laid out on the buffet table. The four trainers got up to fill their plates with sweets, Dawn not shaking anymore.

They came back and sat down, munching on their sweets. Once finishing, Dawn decided to strike up conversation, "So, what Pokemon are you guys using tomorrow?" She asked as the first day of the Kalos world cup was tomorrow.

"I'm definitely using Pikachu! And Greninja! I have to show you guys Greninja." Ash said to Dawn and Gary. Serena giggled at how excited he was, "I'm just here to support." She added. "I'm using Piplup, Buneary and Typhlosion too." Dawn said proudly. "Typhlosion? Your Quilava evolved?" Ash asked as Dawn gave a nod. "I'm using Umbreon, that is definite." Gary decided. It was unusual for Gary to be this unprepared.

Serena kept looking over to Ash, blushing as he caught her staring. She hoped so hard that he liked her too. "So, guys." Dawn tried to strike up conversation again. "Do you likeeee anyone?" She asked.

This question caused Serena to blush, hiding her face. Gary shook his head, "I'm still heartbroken." He admitted, scratching the back of his head. That could explain why he was so underprepared for the Kalos cup. "I do like someone.." Serena admitted, her face quite red. "I'm not saying who though." She quickly added, which caused Dawn to frown, "Damn."

Serena then looked to Dawn, "How about you?" She asked. Dawn shook her head, though a blush crept on her cheeks, "Okay yes.. I do like somebody.. But I'm not saying who either." She huffed which caused Serena to sigh. "Hey Ashy boy, you're awfully quiet, are you hiding something?" Gary asked, nudging him.

Ash's face turned quite red, "No.. I'm not hiding anything." He said childishly. "Well, do you have a crush on anyone?" Serena asked, tossing a grin. When Ash caught her eye, he looked away, embarrassed. "Maybe." This caused Serena, Dawn and Gary to get excited.

That look away when Ash had caught Serena's eye was enough for her to realise, he had a crush on her. She felt a burst of excitement fill her, all she wanted to hear was Ash admit to liking her.

"Cmon Ash, who is it that you like?" Dawn grinned as he was still trying to hide his face, "I'm not telling any of you!" He admitted. Gary sighed, "What a shame."

Dawn frowned again, "Aw man." She then looked down at her dessert plate, "I'm going to get more desserts, does anyone want anything?" She asked. Serena shook her head, her empty plate neatly pushed away from her. Gary shook his head, his plate still full. "No thanks Dawn." Ash replied, being full. "Okay." Dawn smiled, leaving the table to fill her plate with more desserts.

Ash stood up, stretching his arms out. Serena also stood up, walking over to stand by Ash. Gary on the other hand, still was stuffing his face with sweets. Serena had a plan, but whether she would built up the courage to enact it, was another thing.

Serena watched as Dawn was gone and Gary was busy eating, this was a good time. The blonde haired girl shuffled her feet before finally deciding this was a good opportunity.

"Hey Ash~" She cooed, the raven haired boy turned to her. "What's up Serena?" He asked, scratching the back of his head, truthfully he didn't notice she'd walked over until she began talking.

"This crush of yours, do I know them?" The girl asked, a sly expression on her face. She was unusually confident at this moment. "Hm.. It doesn't matter." Ash admitted, blushing as he looked away.

Serena stepped closer to the boy, which caught his attention, the two trainers eyes locked. Ash was about to open his mouth to speak when Serena had spoken instead, "Is it me?" She asked. Ash tried to speak but it didn't seem words were going to leave his mouth, to Serena, that was all she needed to hear to know.

The girl then leant closer to Ash, kissing him, which she'd debated on doing for so long but never built up the courage to do. Ash was stunned, Serena believed he was just surprised but surely liking this. She threw her arms around him, to pull him closer. Gary noticed the pair kissing and his mouth fell open.. "Ash's first kiss?" He thought.

There was a loud clatter, which caused Ash to pull away from Serena. Dawn stood before them, her plate of sweets on the floor. The girl's eyes watered at the sight and before Ash had the chance to call her name, she turned and ran.

Ash broke out of Serena's arms and turned to run after Dawn. "Dawn!!" He called as she left the room. He began chasing after her. "Ash!!" Serena called as Ash barely turned around to reply to her, "Look after the Pokemon, I'll be back!" He called before leaving the room.

The blonde haired girl found herself tearing up too now, it had become really clear to her now, that he had a crush on Dawn. Serena collapsed back into her chair, feeling defeat as her crush had run away, after another girl.

Dawn pushed open the balcony doors and closed them behind her. She collapsed into the bench and let herself cry it out. She was finally alone, she felt it was more appropriate. The girl looked up, taking in the sight of the stars, as her tears calmed. Kalos was beautiful.

The doors suddenly swung open and Ash stood in the doorway. Dawn's eyes widened, but she couldn't run, she was on a balcony. Ash closed the doors behind him and looked over to Dawn, who quickly rubbed her tears away.

"Dawn, are you okay?" He asked, as she forced a nod, "How did you find me?" She asked defensively. "I followed you out to make sure you're okay.. You looked so sad.." Ash sighed. A tear rolled down the girl's cheek and she quickly looked away, trying to hide her face. Ash caught a glimpse of her crying and sat down beside her, he placed an arm around her and she began to cry again.

"Dawn, please stop crying.. I'm really worried.." He sighed. The blue haired girl leant on his shoulder, trying to calm down, "I'm sorry.. I think the wine has gotten to my head." She admitted.

"You really worried me when you left like that.. Are you sure it's not something else that's bothering you?" Ash asked as Dawn looked away. She didn't understand why he was outside with her, when he looked so happy with Serena.

"It doesn't matter.. you're happy.. I've got to accept that." She decided as Ash tilted his head, "What do you mean?" He asked. Dawn rolled her eyes at how oblivious he could be, before turning back to him. "You have a wonderful girl who loves you, and from what I can see, you love her back. You're both happy." Dawn trailed off.

Ash scratched the back of his head, "Do you mean Serena?" He asked as she nodded. The boy shook his head, "I don't love her.. she kissed me.." Ash trailed off, thinking back to that moment. Serena was almost certain that Ash liked her.. Dawn must have thought that too.

"Ash.. Ever since I've shown up tonight, I've seen the way Serena looks at you.. The love she feels towards you is obvious.. She deserves you, for having the courage to show you how she feels.." Dawn sighed.

Ash put his hand on top of hers, about to speak but she had spoken first. "Ash.. I'm sorry if this ruins the friendship we have.." She began, "But I need you to know that.. I love you.. I always have.. There hasn't been a day that's gone by where I haven't missed you and our adventures together in Sinnoh.." She looked away, "But we live so far apart.. I know it wouldn't work so I never told you.. but I need to be honest.. Ash, I love you."

Ash bit his lip, looking up to Dawn as she turned back to face him. "Dawn.. my crush is you.. you're the one I really like.. I guess I could say love.. when you walked in tonight, the night instantly got so much better.. I was so happy to see you. When you left after traveling with me in Sinnoh and Unova.. I missed you so much." He trailed off, "Dawn.. I love you too.." Ash finally admitted.

"I know we live far apart but we can make this work-" Ash was cut off as Dawn pressed her lips against his. The boy closed his eyes and kissed back. He felt different this time, when Serena had kissed him, he felt uncomfortable, but with Dawn, he felt happy and complete.

Once they broke apart, Ash and Dawn locked eyes, Ash put a hand on her cheek. "We can make this work."

Serena hadn't moved, she wanted Ash to come back, to tell her he was just concerned for Dawn and that he really loved her.

She let out a sigh and looked at the Pokemon peacefully sleeping. No matter where she looked, she couldn't get her mind off of Ash and Dawn.

Gary stood up from his seat and walked around to Serena. Honestly, he didn't want to deal with someone crying, but he knew what it was like to feel heart broken and to love someone who didn't feel the same.

"Serena.." He began as she looked up, "Let's go for a walk." Gary decided, as she shook her head, "We have to watch the Pokemon." Gary then bit his lip, "Clemont, Bonnie." He called, seeing them close by, "Can you please watch these guys?" He asked, pointing to under the table. Bonnie skipped over and saw the sleeping Pokemon. "Aw!!" She boomed, her eyes lighting up. "Sure thing." Clemont smiled.

Gary offered Serena a hand. She looked at him curiously before taking it. The pair left the room and left to walk outside. Serena had let go of Gary's hand, as they walked along the sidewalk.

"I know you're hurting, loving someone who loves somebody else hurts.." Gary sighed, "I feel bad for you because I feel the same right now and know how you must be feeling." The brunette admitted.

"As much as it hurts to see the one you love, happy with somebody else, you sort of have no choice but to be happy for them.." Gary trailed off, thinking about Misty and Brock. Serena thought about Ash and Dawn, she felt stupid for thinking Ash had liked her and not Dawn.. looking back, it was probably obvious how Ash liked Dawn.

"I know we don't really know eachother.. so this could be weird.. I just wanted you to know you're not alone." Gary admitted, giving Serena a smile. The girl smiled back. "Thank you Gary."

"So, are you from Kanto?" Serena asked. Gary nodded, "I am! And you're from Kalos?" He asked. Serena shook her head, "Well yes but originally I'm from Kanto, Pallet town actually." Gary's mouth then fell open, "I'm from Pallet town." He admitted.

"Really?!" Serena blurted, "I knew you looked a bit familiar.. did you go to Professor Oak's Summer camp?" She asked. Gary nodded, "Professor Oak is my Grandpa, so of course I did." He grinned. "I remember you! Well a bit." Serena giggled. "I think I remember you too." Gary also laughed.

The two then bonded over their Summer camp memories, sharing them as they walked. Eventually they grew tired and walked back to the Conference.

They collected their Pokemon from Bonnie, Serena decided to take Piplup to her room as Dawn was sharing her room, and Gary decided to take Pikachu as Ash was sharing his room.

The pair entered the elevator, Braixen and Umbreon were returned to their Pokeballs. They weren't talking as they were quite tired. The elevator opened onto the second floor which meant Gary and Pikachu had to go. "Goodnight Gary." Serena smiled, "Thank you for comforting me."

Gary smiled at her, "Hey, anytime Serena, just remember you're not alone... Goodnight." He said, about to step out of the elevator, but Serena had grabbed his wrist, as quick thinking. He turned around to her. The girl bit her lip, unsure if what she was about to do would mean anything, she just knew both her and Gary felt quite alone and probably needed it, she really enjoyed his company.

Serena took a step towards Gary, crashing her lips into his, Gary was taken by surprise, but began to kiss her back. Serena felt different, happier. When she kissed Ash, she felt uneasy as he didn't kiss her back, but with Gary he was kissing her back and it made her feel.. better.

She pulled away as the elevator door was beginning to close, Gary and Pikachu stood on the other side of the door, Pikachu shocked and covering his eyes. A blush crept on Serena's cheeks as the elevator went up.

Ash and Dawn walked into the elevator on the top floor, hand in hand. They felt happy together, to be reunited after such a long time. The elevator went down and eventually stopped on the third floor, where Dawn had to get out.

"Goodnight Ash." Dawn smiled, letting go of his hand and pulling him into a hug. He returned the hug. As Dawn let go and was about to step out of the elevator, Ash leant down to kiss her. She kissed back, throwing her arms around him, Ash put his arms around her too.

The two stayed happily in eachothers arms until the elevator doors were beginning to close. Dawn quickly pulled away to press the button to keep it open, the duo then burst into laughter.

Dawn stepped out of the elevator, she turned around and gave Ash a quick wave, "Goodnight!" Ash chimed before the doors finally closed and the elevator went down.

The blue haired girl excitedly dash to her hotel room, over the moon to find out Ash felt the same.

(And concludes that.. Well actually this was supposed to be a oneshot but I'm thinking of writing a second part ️ I'm not sure yet, does anyone think another part is necessary?)


End file.
